Not Applicable.
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of earth working equipment and specifically to a earth penetrator bit which is configured to penetrate hardened earth or rock.
2. Description of the Related Art
Penetrator bits are attached to a steel baseplate which is secured to a chain, and/or to mounting blocks mounted on a rotatable wheel or drum for excavation of rock and highly compressed earth. Conventional penetrator bits are manufactured from hardenable alloy steel and/or tungsten carbide, and are configured for use in penetrating and removing rock and material of the like from an excavation or mining site. The upper end of a conventional penetrator bit defines a conical configuration, a penetrator tip being carried by the distal end thereof. At the lower end of the bit is provided a means for removably attaching it to a holder carried on an implement of earth working equipment such as cutting chain equipment, a rotatable drum or the like. After repeated use, it is well-known that the penetrator tip wears away and the bit must be replaced due to wear by grinding of rock waste materials generated during boring, drilling, mining, or trenching. When penetrating into and removing particularly hard earth or rocks from a bore hole or ditch, the number of bit replacements can be excessive.
In the field of rotary trenching, mining, and earth moving construction equipment, replaceable penetrator bits with carbide tips are utilized. Typically, a penetrator bit holder is welded to a chain attachment or rotatable drum device utilized for trenching, drilling, mining, or boring in rock. The penetrator bit holder is configured to retain a penetrator bit therein. When the tip of the penetrator bit is worn down, the bit is removed from the bit holder and replaced with a new penetrator bit.
It is an object of this invention to provide a penetrator bit specifically designed to penetrate hard rock during trenching, drilling, mining, or boring operations.
It is another object of the present invention to extend the life of penetrator bits and associated bit holders which are mounted on a trenching, drilling, mining, or boring implement of earth working equipment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tip insert for a penetrator bit which is configured to maximize penetration into hard rock, drilling, mining, boring or trenching operations, while removing rock waste materials from the bore hole or trench.
Other objects and advantages will be accomplished by the present invention which includes a trenching, drilling, mining, and/or boring conical bit penetrator attachable to a holder connected to earth penetrator equipment and method of operating the same. The trenching conical bit penetrator is configured to maximize penetration into hard rock during trenching, drilling, mining, or boring operations.
The bit penetrator of the present invention includes a body which defines an upper bit end and a lower shank end. The upper bit end defines a bit insert opening configured to detachably accept a penetrator bit tip. The lower shank end is configured to be securable to a penetrator holder that is welded to an implement of earth working equipment such as the chain excavator or a rotatable drum, or the like. A flange, or pocket protector, is defined between the upper and lower ends in order to provide protection for the bit penetrator lower end and a holder in which it is received by minimizing rock and earth fines from contacting and building up between the holder and bit penetrator. Further, the flange acts as a load bearing surface between the bit penetrator and the holder, thereby protecting the lower end of the bit penetrator and the full face of the holder.